


The Multiverse Collapse Event: Horrorswapfell

by KittyCatInBlue



Series: A SkeleTON of Problems! [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ASOP AU, F/M, HorrorSwapfell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/pseuds/KittyCatInBlue
Summary: In a possible future for my main reverse harem fic, A SkeleTON of Problems, each pair of brothers ends off in their own universe.This is the Horrorswapfell brother's universe, after finally reaching the surface. It focuses on Pecan (Papyrus) and Raspberry (Sans), as well as the 'Reader' character from ASOP, Dawn, and how they come to be a thing again.





	The Multiverse Collapse Event: Horrorswapfell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A SkeleTON of Problems!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191621) by [KittyCatInBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/pseuds/KittyCatInBlue). 

> Yooo, what's up! You guys decided that out of all SIXTEEN skeletons, you all love Pecan the best! He is a truly amazing boi, indeed, so here is your prize!  
An AU, where something else happens to Dawn instead of the skeletons, and she instead ends off somewhere else!  
Have y'all read the main fic? It's pretty important to understand what's happening here, so go ahead, try reading that!

Life… Was pretty fucking cruel, Pecan decided.

He had the entire thing figured out, he did! He had his SOULmate, who loved to touch, tease, pleasure, coo over, adore, kiss, interact with.. She loved to love him! She even told him as much!

He had friends, like Oak, or Cherry, or Bay or Honey or Syrup, and new brothers, like Hickory and Blackberry!

He was even on some kind of okay grounds with SANS, damnit!

And then it was all ripped away from him and he opened his eyes, staring at seven stolen SOULs, with a nauseating taste in his mouth and the all too familiar feeling of hunger in his stomach.

He could see the look in Raspberry's sockets. Raspberry remembered, but Pecan couldn't speak again, couldn't voice his disjointed thoughts or mourn the relationships that were. They broke the Barrier.

The bruised and battered remains of monsterkind surfaced, and the pity the humans possessed was back, but he couldn't let that distract him.

Raspberry was tied down by his duties as king. He couldn't look at Pecan anymore, and an all too familiar rage bubbled up in him.

He contacted Dawn, hoping so fiercely she'll remember him, love him still-!

She didn't. She wouldn't even accept his requests to chat, didn't even respond to his messages… She forgot him.

Well. That wouldn't do. He knew perfectly well that Dawn needed him just as much as he needed her. He managed to get a pass and move to Israel.

Pretty much immediately, he was taken as security by a modelling company, since he just needed to stand there to intimidate someone.

Within a day, he was sitting in an office, in his normal, tattered clothes, nothing like the handmade things Blackberry made for him, and in walked Dawn.

Her hair was in a low effort ponytail behind her, she was wearing long jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, with closed shoes and a fully done up face.

She looked at the people who got him there, her eyes briefly passing over him but she didn't acknowledge his presence yet.

"_ Hey, thank you for the quick response. _" The first man said.

"_ Well, you'd have a quick response too, if you had a stalker, chas vehalila. _ " She replied drily before turning to him, making his chest tighten at those all too familiar eyes gazed at him, unimpressed. " _ This is the guard? A monster?" _

"_ Yep! Cheap and quick, it's scary enough to make it work, don't you think?" _ The second man tried cheerily.

"_ It doesn't speak Hebrew, so we really only have you as an option. _" The first man explained and Dawn sighed, before turning to him fully.

He got up, knowing she found it disrespectful for her partners to sit when she was standing unless she instructed it, and he saw a flash of something like pleased surprise in her eyes.

"Hello there. My name's Shahar, but you can call me Dawn. What's your name, and what pronounce would you prefer?" She asked formally. A complete contrast to how she was with him when they first met.

"p-p-p…" He stopped, thinking. Does he say Papyrus? Does he say Mutt? Or does he say Pecan? "p-pa-papy-!" He began coughing, an unexpected emotion taking over him and Dawn jumped slightly, surprised and guilty.

"Hey, hey, no rush." She soothed. "Is it hard to talk?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Alright, would you like me to refer to you as 'Papy'?" She asked again, and he thought about it before nodding. Yes, Papy felt like a fine compromise.

"Alright, good. Do you want me to refer to you as 'they'?" He shook his head. No, he liked her referring to him as 'he'. "...He?" She asked and he nodded.

"Alright, Papy." She smiled at him reassuringly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you know why you're here?"

He shook his head. No, not particularly.

"Right, so, I'm a model. And I work at a supermarket. And I study. That makes me a very easy target for a lot of creeps, who try to get me alone, and that makes very uncomfortable and in need of some… Deterrent."

He clenched his fists and ground his teeth, upset at the prospect of his SOULmate needing anything beyond her word to keep creeps off of her.

"Do you understand?" He nodded. "Great!" She beamed at him. "So your job will be to just, loom there and scare them off. Is that okay with you?" He nodded again, grinning slightly.

To protect his mate in any capacity will be glorious. "Wonderful!" She wrapped her arms around him and released before he could do much past register the hug. "I'm glad to know you'll be around. Do you know what you'll be paid? Was that negotiated?"

He shook his head. Was that important? Sure, he wanted money for food, but also being paid for protecting his SOULmate seemed kind of overkill…

"_ How much 'r you paying him? _" Dawn snapped at the first guy. Not rudely, but with purpose.

"_ Minimum. _" Notified the man.

"_ How many hours are you paying him for? _" She asked again.

"_ As long as you're out of your house. No overtime. _" Answered the second guy.

"_ Pay him overtime. _ " Dawn demanded. " _ Shady business practices get around, bud. _"

"_ Fine. _" He sighed.

"Right. So, you'll be paid minimum wage, which is 27.9 an hour, and you'll be required to be with me as long as I'm out of the house. Is that okay?" Pecan nodded happily.

That was the beginning. It's been two weeks since the agreement began, and Pecan's health was steadily increasing, but so was his need for Dawn's affection. He saw her co-workers embrace her happily, her hand swinging lowly as she walked, her hips swinging as if begging him to come grab them and pull her in closer, trap her in his hold and when she looked up to question her, capture her gorgeous lips.

Instead, he was stuck, leaning on a wall as Dawn happily explained something to a customer. He barely spoke a word around her, and couldn't imagine this Dawn falling for him like his Dawn did.

Just as he was processing that painful truth, he felt a tug on his hand.

"Hey there, tall, dark and brooding." Dawn joked. "What's up?"

"...the c-c-ceiling?" He couldn't resist, and her smile grew ever so slightly. Still small, like he now knew her photographers liked, but amused.

"Alright, wise guy. Your speech is getting better, I see." She noted.

"ju-just needed some s-s-sunshine." He smiled. He just needed his personal day of sunshine. Now to make her his, again. Maybe. If there's a chance.

She smiled up at him. "I'm glad that you managed to get it." She said, eyes shifting to his open palm before she looked back at him. "You know, I realize that we don't really know each other that well. Which is odd, considering your work, so, how about it? Wanna get to know me?"

'In the biblical sense?' The Dawn from the past teased, having brought him to his knees with a lingerie and a smile, her hand already reaching for his spine.

"y…. yes." He fought not to whimper. He missed his love so much. Having her near him yet not remember him was torture.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, suddenly right in his face as she wiped tears off of his skull before sighing. "There it is again. That face you make when I do something specific and then you space out… What happened to you, Papy?"

He closed his sockets. "i lost her…" he said. "my SOULmate…."

"Oh…" Dawn gasped, then took his skull in her hands. "What happened?"

She didn't need to know the specifics of the importance to see that her bodyguard was very much hurt by that loss.

"she lo-loved me… and we were on the su-surfac-surface… and then everything changed, and she doesn't remember me anymore. you… you don't remember me anymore." He confessed.

She gasped softly, her hands still cupping his huge skull. "I saw… In my dreams." She stated, before her attention was drawn to her station as people called for her help.

"Papy… We'll talk later, okay?" She asked, moving away slightly and he gave a defeated nod.

Dawn kissed his skull before running off, and Pecan froze, eyesockets following her.

_ maybe there is a chance after all... _

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! Might add more chapters, might not. Keep your eyes peeled for some more Multiverse Collapse Events for the different AUs, and decide on who gets to be next, by voting for your favourite skeleton on the main fic's comments, or here, I guess!


End file.
